The Tattooed Beast of Notre Dame
by That-Crazy-Onyx-Chick
Summary: Renji, who is forced to stay inside the cathedral of Paris, meets Ichigo, the gypsy of the streets. Grimmjow is the stubborn Captain of the guards, and falls for the orange-haired boy. Based The Hunchback of Notre Dame.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Renji, who is forced to stay inside the cathedral of Paris, meets Ichigo, the gypsy of the streets. Grimmjow is the stubborn Captain of the guards, and falls for the orange-haired boy. Based The Hunchback of Notre Dame.

**Warnings: **Language, violence, OOC, AU, character death, risqué-clothing and thoughts, _unbeta'd._

**Disclaimer: **The Hunchback of Notre Dame, which is a Disney movie and novel that this fanfiction is based off of, does not belong to me. The original idea was Caribou and cake, and I asked her permission to write this story. She granted it to me, so ask her if you don't believe me.

REWRITTEN-REWRITTEN-REWRITTEN-REWRITTEN-REWRITTEN-REWRITTEN-REWRITTEN-REWRITTEN-REWRITTEN-REWRITTEN

* * *

><p>The morning light shone through the white clouds in the blue sky. A rooster crowed, rousing several people from their beds and into the streets to start their day. A voice sang, a voice that wasn't sweet or lovely, but interesting enough to gather the few children on the street to his cart. Several cloths hung from the sides, with various and intricate patterns woven in many colors throughout. Bells attached to tassels and charms littered the walls. The man, whose skin was as pale as snow and eyes as gold as the sun that shone, was known as Shiro, a gypsy that was recognized as a king to the members of his caravan. He sang louder as the children came closer, successfully drawing them to him until they could hear his words clearly.<p>

_MORNING IN PARIS, THE CITY AWAKES_

_TO THE BELLS OF NOTRE DAME_

_THE FISHERMAN FISHES, THE BAKERMAN BAKES_

_TO THE BELLS OF NOTRE DAME_

_TO THE BIG BELLS AS LOUD AS THE THUNDER_

_TO THE LITTLE BELLS SOFT AS A PSALM_

_AND SOME SAY THE SOUL OF THE CITY'S THE TOLL OF THE BELLS_

_THE BELLS OF NOTRE DAME_

"They're beautiful, right? So many colors of sounds, so many changing moods. Because, you know, they don't ring all by themselves." He said, speaking to his audience with a smile that was creepy enough to scare away, but surprisingly didn't. It instead, drew the children in closer, wanting to hear the tale.

"They don't?" a small boy with white-blonde hair asked, his brown eyes wide at the realization.

"Sure don't. You see, up there, high, high in the dark bell tower, lives a mysterious bell ringer. Who is this creature? What is he? How did he come to be?" Shiro chuckled, leaning on the bar of his cart. "Oh, I will tell you my children. It is a tale of a man, and a monster."

* * *

><p><em>DARK WAS THE NIGHT WHEN OUR TALE WAS BEGUN<em>

_UNDER THE DOCKS OF NOTRE DAME_

"Shut it up, will you?" a hooded man hissed to the group behind him, face twisted into one of fright and anger. He wouldn't risk the rest of his life in jail for a newborn babe who couldn't be quiet.

"We'll be spotted!" The gypsy man turned to his wife, grasping her elbow that showed through the end of her cloak, urging her to somehow quiet their baby.

"Hush little one!" She pleaded, rocking the bundle in her arms. She wrapped the blanket closer around him and prayed that his cries would quiet and they would not be found.

_THREE FRIGHTENED GYPSIES SLID SILENTLY UNDER_

_THE DOCKS OF NOTRE DAME_

"Four gilders for safe passage into Paris." The bribed guard at the end of the dock requested of the group. The husband sighed, reaching into his cloak to grab the small cloth brown sack tied with a string full of the requested payment. The child still cried in its mother's arms, his tears could not be ceased. His parents knew they must reach safety soon, lest they be caught.

_BUT A TRAP HAD BEEN LAID FOR THE GYPSIES_

_AND THEY GAZED UP IN FEAR AND ALARM_

_AT A FIGURE WHOSE CLUTCHES_

_WERE IRON AS MUCH AS THE BELLS_

"Judge Souske Aizen!" The judge came out of the tunnel and into view, scaring the group as they could not believe their eyes. The gypsy man gasped, stepping in front of his wife and child in some form of weak protection. Aizen was atop his horse, the dark color of the animal matching the colors of his robe, so it looked like the man and horse were one.

_THE BELLS OF NOTRE DAME_

_JUDGE SOUSKE AIZEN LONGED TO PURGE THE WORLD_

_OF VICE AND SIN_

_AND HE SAW CORRUPTION EVERYWHERE EXCEPT WITHIN_

"Bring these gypsy vermin to the Palace of Justice." Aizen said, tightening his grip on the reins. He glared at them, how could such scum get into his city?

"You there, what are you hiding?" one of Aizen's guards demanded, pointing to the blankets that were wrapped in the woman's arms. He reached out for them, but stopped for orders from the judge.

"Stolen goods, no doubt." Aizen nodded to his guard. "Take them from her." He ordered with not so much as a glance towards the gypsy. She screamed.

* * *

><p>"She ran!" Shiro announced, with a slight psychotic grin on his alabaster face. The group around his wagon gasped in surprise at the turn of events, some more surprised that a direct order from the judge had been disobeyed.<p>

* * *

><p>The woman sprinted out of the sewers, the snow beneath her feet causing her to slip and slide as she made her way down alleys and turned sharp corners. The babe in her embrace began to cry even louder as it jostled against its mother's shoulder. Aizen was right behind her, the horse running at full speed to keep up with the fast gypsy. In one last attempt to save her child, the woman ran toward the church, almost falling as her bare feet hit the icy steps. She pounded on the door.<p>

"Sanctuary, please give us sanctuary!" But help didn't come fast enough.

Aizen grabbed the blankets in her arms, attempting to rip them out of her arms. The woman fought to keep a hold of them, but Aizen was much stronger than her. Her hands ripped free from the cloth, and the force of the movement proved too much, and she falls backward onto the steps. The resonating crack as her skull hitting the cement echoes throughout the empty city.

Aizen stares at the body, eyes full of hatred and disgust. Then, a sound came from the object in his grasp. A cry, a **human **cry.

"A baby?" Aizen questioned. "A monster!" he hissed, seeing the infant, thrusting it away from his own body. He looked around hastily, trying to find a way to dispose of it without any evidence. The least he needed was to look like a murderer. He spotted a well, and guided his horse over to it to stand by its side. The hand holding the baby reached out, holding only the edge of the blankets, ready to drop the child into the freezing water below.

"Stop!"

"Cries the archdeacon." Shiro smiles, taking delight in the children's terrified expressions.

"This is an unholy demon. I'm sending it back to Hell, where it belongs." Aizen reasoned with his face condescending, his hold not releasing.

_SEE THE INNOCENT BLOOD YOU HAVE SPILLED_

_ON THE STEPS OF NOTRE DAME_

The Archdeacon said, blonde hair fluttering in the wind of the cold winter night. His full name was Kisuke Urahara, the head of the cathedral church of Paris. He walked over to the body of the dead gypsy woman and held it in his arms, not noticing the blood from her head spilling onto his robes.

_SEE THE INNOCENT BLOOD YOU HAVE SPILT_

_ON THE STEPS ON NOTRE DAME_

Kisuke nodded towards his soiled robes and then to the puddle of red colored snow, the blood from the woman staining everything it touched.

"I am guiltless." Aizen justified, looking smug as he looked towards the body. He was somewhat proud of the outcome of the evening, if only he didn't have the baby in his arms. "She ran, I pursued."

_NOW YOU ADD THIS CHILD'S BLOOD TO YOUR GUILT_

_ON THE STEPS OF NOTRE DAME_

"My conscience is clear!" Aizen shouted, eyes widening in the slight at the Archdeacon.

_YOU CAN LIE TO YOURSELF AND YOUR MINIONS_

_YOU CAN CLAIM YOU HAVEN'T A QUALM_

_BUT YOU NEVER CAN RUN FROM,_

_NOR HIDE WHAT YOU'VE DONE_

_FROM THE EYES_

_THE VERY EYES OF NOTRE DAME_

_AND FOR ONE TIME IN HIS LIFE OF POWER AND CONTROL_

_AIZEN FELT A TWINGE OF FEAR FOR HIS IMMORTAL SOUL_

Shiro sang, eyes wide. The children were still, waiting for the words to come.

Aizen looked around, eyes only hinting at the slight fear in his heart. He saw the statues around the church, their eyes watching him in return. Aizen feared the judgment that would come upon him at his death if he didn't do what the Archdeacon requested.

"What must I do?" He asked quietly, looking over to see Kisuke carrying the body of the gypsy woman into the church.

"Care for the child, and raise it as your own." The man replied, turning to look over his shoulder at the judge.

"What! I am to be saddle with this marked-" Aizen paused, a smirk appearing on his usual stoic face. "Fine. But let him live with you, in your church." He bargained. Anything to be rid of the child.

"Live here? But where?" Kisuke questioned, pausing to face Aizen fully.

"Anywhere." The judge replied.

_JUST SO HES KEPT LOCKED AWAY WHERE NO ONE ELSE CAN SEE_

"The bell tower perhaps. And who knows—our Lord works in mysterious ways." Aizen looked down at the child, still covered in his blankets, with a smile on his face. Kisuke knew better than to question the actions of the judge, but still wondered what the judge would do with the baby when he was older.

_EVEN THIS FOUL CREATUREMAY YET PROVE ONE DAY TO BE_

_OF USE TO ME_

* * *

><p>"And so Aizen named the child Renji, and forced him to live at the very top of the cathedral as the bell ringer." Shiro exclaimed, concluding the beginning of his story to the children who now had relieved expressions on their young faces.<p>

_NOW HERE IS A RIDDLE TO GUESS IF YOU CAN_

_SING THE BELLS OF NOTRE DAME_

_WHO IS THE MONSTER AND WHO IS THE MAN_

_SING THE BELLS, BELLS, BELLS, BELLS_

_BELLS, BELLS, BELLS, BELLS,_

_BELLS OF NOTRE DAME_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, as you can see, this is heavily based on the Disney movie, The Hunchback of Notre Dame. I don't own the characters, or the movie. But I do have both THBOND and Bleach on DVD and I am merely borrowing them for my playtime :3**

**Anyway, thank you so much for reading, and please review! The next chapter will be out sometime later today!**

**TCRHC xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Renji, who is forced to stay inside the cathedral of Paris, meets Ichigo, the gypsy of the streets. Grimmjow is the stubborn Captain of the guards, and falls for the orange-haired boy. Based The Hunchback of Notre Dame.

**Warnings: **Language, violence, OOC, AU, character death, risqué-clothing and thoughts, _unbeta'd._

**Disclaimer: **The Hunchback of Notre Dame, which is a Disney movie and novel that this fanfiction is based off of, does not belong to me. The original idea was Caribou and cake's, and I asked her permission to write this story. She granted it to me, so ask her if you don't believe me.

REWRITTEN-REWRITTEN-REWRITTEN-REWRITTEN-REWRITTEN-REWRITTEN-REWRITTEN-REWRITTEN-REWRITTEN-REWRITTEN

* * *

><p>A man stood on the balcony of the church, so far up that nobody on the streets of Paris could see him. Dressed in a simple white shirt with a pair of tan pants, his tattoos were heavily showing. The think black lines spread over his shoulders, winding around his back to wrap around his arms and legs in elaborate and random designs. The lines replaced his eyebrows, and ran over his face as well. His hair was a deep red in color, and so long that he tied it up with a string each day to prevent it from getting in his face.<p>

The man was intimidating to say the least. The tattoos made him seem frightening, so scary that he rather wouldn't look at himself in the reflection of the glass each morning. His name was Renji, and he was the mysterious bell ringer of Notre Dame.

He sighed. Leaning on his arm on the stone bar, Renji looked down at the city below.

"Hey Renji! What's goin' on down there? A fight? Flogging?" another man bounded towards him and sat himself on the same edge Renji was leaning against.

"A festival, of course!" Another man, this one far more beautiful than the other, said as he too looked over to edge of the church. His dark, chin length hair waved gently in the breeze as his feathered eyelashes blinked against the wind.

"You mean the Feast of Fools?" The first one asked, his bald head shinning in the morning sun.

"That's right Ikkaku." Renji said with a smile on his face. He was always excited this time of year. The Fest of Fools was a marvelous time when the streets were covered in color and glitter, and the sounds of merry-making could be heard from the top of the church.

"All right, all right! Pour the wine and cut the cheese!" Ikkaku laughed his ever-present smirk on his face as he made a farting noise with his hand under his armpit."

"It is a treat to watch the colorful pageantry of the simple peasant folk." The other said. His name was Yumichika, and he considered himself far more beautiful (this was true) and more mature (this was mostly true) than Ikkaku.

"Boy, nothin' like balcony seats for the old F.O.F." Ikkaku said, smiling as he looked at the people below. They were so tiny from where he was, they looked like colored ants.

"Yeah, _watching._" Renji sighed again dejectedly. He turned on his bare heel and walked back inside the tower, obviously upset from Ikkaku's statement.

"Hey, hey, hey! What gives Renji?" The bald statue questioned, walking quickly to catch up with him.

"Aren't you going to watch the festival with us?" Yumichika asked, confused by Renji's actions. They always watched the festival together, every year. However, he received no answer from the tattooed man.

"I don't get it." Ikkaku said, shrugging his shoulders. He had n clue as to why Renji was acting this way.

"Perhaps he is sick?" Yumichika suggested, placing a hand on the Ikkaku's muscular shoulder.

Suddenly, another voice interrupted them. But it was far ruder than the others.

"Impossible. If 20 years of listening to you two hasn't made him kill himself by now, nothing will." Rukia, the third friend of Renji's said.

Rukia was a short woman, not quite reaching 4'9". She was pretty however, though Yumichika hardly thought so and was insanely jealous whenever the subject was approached.

"But watching the Festival of Fools has always been a highlight of the year for Renji." Said man protested, turning to look at the dark-haired girl.

"What's the good of watching the party if you can never go to it?" She shot back. Yumichika shushed her and pointed to the man inside, telling her to be wary of her words, lest it upset the bell-ringer.

"Well, have you ever thought of going to the festival?" Ikkaku asked Renji, eyebrows raised.

"Thousands of times. But I'm not normal, I wouldn't fit in." Renji said disappointedly. He ran his hands over his latest creation, a hardened clay doll that looked exactly like the baker. He even had the apron and hat that he wore. Renji sighed once more (he seemed to be doing it a lot lately) before he placed the doll back on the shelf where all his other figurines sat.

"As your friends and guardians, we insist you attend the festival!" Rukia smiled at Renji, placing a reassuring hand on his back as he sat in front of the shelves in the hops it would comfort him.

"Wine, women and song." Ikkaku sighed dreamily as he leaned back against the wall.

"And you can learn to identify various regional cheeses." Yumichika agreed, smiling widely to show off his award-winning smile.

Bobbin' for snails." Ikkaku added, pushing himself off the wall and walking behind Yumichika, smiling wickedly.

"Study indigenous folk music." The other said mimicking strumming a guitar in his hands as he closed his eyes.

"And playing Dunk the Monk!" Ikkaku yelled, suddenly dumping a wooden bucket on Yumichika's head, successfully dousing him with freezing water.

"Ikkaku dear, I'm going to have to kill you." He glared menacingly. Then he took off, hands outreached incase he caught the other, and he could strangle him quickly.

As Yumichika chased Ikkaku around the room, Rukia sighed and sat down next to Renji, her hand moving from his back onto his ink-covered shoulder.

"Ren, take it from me. Life isn't a spectator sport. If watching's all you're going to do, then you're going to watch your life run right past you." She said.

"Yeah, you're human." Ikkaku gasped out. Yumichika had his hands around his throat cursing him out getting him wet. He kicked the other in the gut to get out of his grip and ran over towards Renji and Rukia. "With the 24/7 flesh, body hair and the naval lint. We're just part of the architecture, right Yumi?" He asks warily, flashing a smile at the other.

Before Yumichika could respond, Renji quickly sat up and turned towards them.

"Yeah, but you guys are forgetting just one thing." He mumbled, looking out the window.

"What's that?" All three asked unanimously.

"Aizen, my master." He whispered.

And at that chosen moment, the door knob wiggled and a voice came through the wooden door.

"Renji, why is the door locked? What are you doing in there?" It was Aizen, speak of the devil.

"Nothing master! Just cleaning up some. Hold on one second." Renji turned back to the statues, but they had already changed back to stone and moved to their respectfully places in their holy poses. He hurried around the room, grabbing random items that were misplaced and putting them away. Renji then went to the door, wiped the sweat off his brow, and opened it.

"Good morning Renji." Aizen's voice came through. He had a hint of a smile on his face, but for whatever reason, Renji didn't know why.

"Good morning, Master." He said, moving out of the threshold so Aizen could move into the room.

"My boy, whomever were you talking to?" Aizen questioned. Renji noticed he was carrying a woven basket, probably contained their breakfast.

"My friends." Came Renji's answer, though he knew what reply would come, just like every other time.

"I see." Aizen rapped on the head of Yumichika with his knuckles before turning back towards him. "And what are your friends made of, Renji?"

"Stone." Was all he said in return. He felt Aizen's hand grasp his chin and made him face his master.

"And can stone talk?" Aizen said in a condescending tone as well as in his gaze.

"No, it can't." Renji said, turning his face away from the cold glare.

"Of course it can't. Good boy. Now, breakfast."Renji's answer was correct. Noting the tone of Aizen's voice, he hurriedly went to the cupboard and grabbed their dishes. Placing the metal plate and glass in front of Aizen, he placed the wooden plate and cup in front of him.

"Shall we review your alphabet today?" Aizen asked as he reached into the basket and took about two bunches of grapes and set one on each plate. He then opened the book that he had brought with him also.

"Of course." Renji said, not actually caring to review his vocabulary.

"A?"

"Abomination."

"B."

"Blasphemy."

"C?"

"…contrition."

"D?"

"Damnation."

"E."

"_Eternal _damnation." Renji said with a smirk on his face.

"Excellent. F?" Aizen asked, pouring the wine into the glass and cup.

"Festival." He said without thinking before speaking. The judge spit out the wine that he had in his mouth, and Renji immediately regretted the topic that had been spoken earlier. The older man sputtered and wiped his mouth on the napkin in hand.

"The correct term was forgiveness." He said darkly. "I certainly hope you weren't thinking about going to the festival today." Aizen said, closing the book and standing, heading towards the doors that lead to the balcony.

"But you go every year!" Renji protested, jumping up to walk after him.

"I must attend because I am a public official. But I do not enjoy a moment of it!" Aizen responded, opening the door and walking outside. The two stood there a few moments in complete silence before Renji said something.

"I didn't mean to upset you, master." He said quietly, head pointing towards the ground.

"Oh my dear Renji, don't you understand?" Aizen asked desperately, walking over towards him and grasping his shoulders just a bit too tightly to be considered comforting. "When your heartless mother abandoned you as a child, anyone else would have drowned you. I took you in, clothed you, feed you, _cared_ for you. This is the thanks I get for taking you in and raising you as my son?" He asked, knowing what answer he would receive.

Renji walked forward into his waiting arms and gripped the back of his robes. He hated this, the false embraces that were supposed to comfort and be filled with love, neither of which Aizen possessed. But he knew that the sooner he did it, the sooner it would be over with.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled into Aizen's clothed chest.

"It's alright. You don't know what it's like out there. I do." Aizen said, letting go of Renji and placing a hand on his shoulder and guiding him to look at the city below them. "You are forgiven Renji. But remember, this is your sanctuary. I am the only one who can look upon you without fear."

Aizen retreated back into the tower and out the door, undoubtedly heading to the very festival which Renji was never allowed to see up close.

No matter what Aizen told him, Renji would never give in. He would keep dreaming and hoping that one day he would be able to live out there with them, leading an ordinary life. But for now, he would have to settle for spending one day out there.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the streets below and a few blocks over, a man in golden armor was studying a map. No matter which way he turned it, the directions made no sense. Growling, he crumpled the map into a tiny ball and tossed it to the street behind him.<p>

"Ya leave town for a few decades, and they change everything." He sighed in frustration as he spoke his horse.

Two other men in similar armor walked past, and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez spoke up.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. I'm looking for the Palace of Justice. Would you—Mmm, I guess not." He growled again as the men walked right past him without stopping. He walked forward with a hand on the reins of his horse. A woman ran past him, holding the hand of a little girl.

"Stay away child. They're gypsies. They'll steal us blind." She exclaimed, walking out of earshot. Grimmjow looked in the direction from which they came, and could hear the faint sound of a flute and perhaps a tambourine. He walked closer, wanting to inspect the source.

The music became louder the closer he got. Once he came upon them, he could see a group of people, gypsies no doubt. A boy with white hair was playing the flute, he looked no older than 12, but he had talent. Another was sitting on the ledge above them, a dark skinned woman with deep purple hair. She was shuffling her feet in time to the music and had her eyes closed with a wide grin on her face. There was also a goat, dark grey, almost a black that was dancing around, bleating occasionally. Grimmjow smiled and chuckled at the animal.

But there was one more. A boy, about 18 or 19 years old, that was hitting a tambourine and dancing as well. He was wearing a pair of black, a white puffy sleeved shirt that had a slit down the middle of the chest with a blue sash tied around his hips. It was designed with a pattern of bright yellow suns and sparkling stars. A golden hoop earring hung from his left earlobe, a matching accessory on his goat. But his clothes weren't what made Grimmjow gulp and feel himself stir.

The boy was beautiful, more beautiful than all the women Grimmjow had bedded before. His skin was tan in color, not as dark as his companions, but not as light as his own. His orange hair looked like it was blessed by the sun. He could clearly see the freckles splashed across his face, and Grimmjow couldn't stop himself from imagining where there might be more.

He danced with fluent movement, body never stopping. His hands tapped the tambourine and bare feet made a slapping sound against the cobbled street. It was then that Grimmjow noticed the beaten purple hat that was set in front of the boy. It already had a few coins inside, so Grimm dug in his pocket before producing a few of his own. He tossed them in the hat and looked up towards the boy, for the tambourine had momentarily stopped in its music-making.

They made eye contact, the orange-haired boy smiling softly at him before tapping the tambourine twice and winking. Grimmjow whistled long and low. His eyes were a rich brown, almost molten. But then contact didn't last long. The gypsy woman whistled just as Grimmjow had done, but higher in pitch as she stood and jumped of the ledge. The two other boys gasped and the smaller one grabbed the flute and ran, the woman not far behind. The boy that was dancing ran towards the hat that was still lying on the ground. As he went to grab it, the guards that had ignored Grimmjow earlier grabbed his wrists and yanked him upright.

"All right, gypsy. Where'd you get the money?" One questioned as he reached forward to yank the hat out of the boy's hands. His hair was dark and he had a cloth wrapped around his face that went under his helmet, covering his right eye from view.

"For your information, I earned it." The boy hissed, grabbing the hat back.

"Gypsies don't earn money. They steal it." The other guard said, coming up behind the boy, making him bump into him and lose a few coins out of the hat, falling to the street. Not that anyone but Grimmjow noticed.

"You'd know a lot about stealing." The boy glared at the two. He twisted until he was out of their grasps, unfortunately, his back met with the stone wall, and he was effectively trapped.

"Troublemaker!" The first guard sneered, walking closer to his victim.

"Yes, maybe a day in the stocks will cool you down." The other walked out of the shadows and towards the boy. But before they could make a grab for him, his goat ran out of the alley behind them, smashing his horned head into the second guard's stomach. He fell to the ground wheezing, gasping for breath, as the gypsy and goat struggled with the last guard. He ducked out of his reach, running out onto the street, making his way through the throngs of people and losing his attackers with ease.

The second guard was still on the ground, his hands now pressed into the stone below as he fought for breath.

"Sit boy!" Grimmjow commanded, and his horse immediately obeyed. He neighed and Grimm barked with laughter.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" He laughed sarcastically. "He's such a bad horse, can't do a thing with 'im!"

"Why you-! I'll teach you not to mess with authority, peasant!" The first guard hissed, drawing his sword from its sheath. Grimm pulled his own weapon from its holder, backing up a few steps as he pressed the point to the chest of the guard.

"You were saying, Nonitra?" He smiled, as the other man backed up as well, but put his sword back into the sheath, looking apologetic.

"Captain! At your service, sir!" He claimed, saluting the blunette.

"I'm still down here! Would you be so kind as to remove your horse from my spine, Captain?" The forgotten guard asked, his pink hair sticking to his forehead.

"Heh, sorry about that Syzael." The Captain whistled, calling his horse to stand up on all four of his legs again. He held a hand down to the man on the ground, offering him a hand up. Syzael gladly took it, saluting his captain as he too stood in front of him. "Think you two morons could show me where the Palace of Justice is?" Grimm asked with a smile.

"Of course, sir. Just follow us." Syzael said, moving down the crowded street, making way for the Captain of the Guards. Before Grimmjow followed, he saw a shine on the ground. Bending forward, he picked up a few golden coins, smirking as he glanced upward. He started to walk, one hand clutching the coins, the other guiding his horse. He tossed to coins into a familiar beaten up hat, not saying anything to the person inside of the ripped black cloak.

"Come on boy, heel." He said, very aware of the chocolate brown eyes that moved outside of a black hood, following him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoohoo! Second chapter, baby!** **And, I want to thank my lovely first reviewer, and all those who favorited and alerted this story and me. Thank you guys xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Renji, who is forced to stay inside the cathedral of Paris, meets Ichigo, the gypsy of the streets. Grimmjow is the stubborn Captain of the guards, and falls for the orange-haired boy. Based The Hunchback of Notre Dame.

**Warnings: **Language, violence, OOC, AU, character death, risqué-clothing and thoughts, _unbeta'd._

**Disclaimer: **The Hunchback of Notre Dame, which is a Disney movie and novel that this fanfiction is based off of, does not belong to me. The original idea was Caribou and cake's, and I asked her permission to write this story. She granted it to me, so ask her if you don't believe me.

REWRITTEN-REWRITTEN-REWRITTEN-REWRITTEN-REWRITTEN-REWRITTEN-REWRITTEN-REWRITTEN-REWRITTEN-REWRITTEN

* * *

><p>Deep within the Palace of Justice, an ear-shattering scream tore though the dungeon. Grimmjow winced as he heard the familiar sounds. He rounded a corner, walking into the light of a torch. Aizen was standing against the wall with a slight hint of a smile plastered on his face.<p>

"Guard. Ease up a little, wait between the lashes. Otherwise the old sting will dull into the new." He commanded, stepping out from the shadows and speaking to the armored guard as he walked underneath the caged door.

"Yes sir, of course." He smiled, holding the tasseled whip over his shoulder and ducking back into the room. Finally noticing Grimmjow, Aizen returned to his natural stoic face and turned towards him.

"Ah, so this is the gallant Captain Grimmjow, home from the war."

"Reporting for duty, as ordered. Sir." Grimmjow added as he saw the look that Aizen had given him.

"Your service record precedes you, Captain. I expect nothing less than the best form a war hero of your caliber." Aizen said circling Grimm as if he was a vulture looking at his next prey. The thought created a shiver through his spine.

"And you shall have it, sir. Guaranteed." The captain said, avoiding Aizen's gaze and folding his hands behind his back. He grabbed onto his wrists, because he had the sudden urge to punch this guy in the face.

"Yes. You know, my last Captain of the Guards was a bit of a disappointment to me." Aizen smiled. A resonating crack sounded through the dungeon and Aizen smiled only bigger as another scream tore through to Grimmjow's hearing range.

"Well, no matter. I'm sure you will 'whip' my men into shape." Aizen seemed entertained by the startled look on Grimmjow's face.

"Uh, thank you, sir, it's a, uh tre-tremendous honor, sir." Grimm stuttered.

"You come to Paris in her darkest hour, Captain. It will take a firm hand to save the weak-minded from being so easily misled." Aizen walked through the dark room into a hallway that led to a balcony overlooking the city of Paris. Grimmjow followed, walking behind the judge to stand beside as Aizen looked down at the city.

"Misled, sir?" he asked, confused as the other man gestured to the people on the streets.

"Look, Captain. The Gypsies live outside the normal order. Their heathen way inflame the people's lowest instincts. And they must be stopped." Aizen said, walking a few steps away and placing his hands on the stone wall in front of them.

Grimmjow looked to the streets of the city. He caught the sound of a familiar tune being played from a flute and he squinted his eyes to where the sound was coming from. They widened as he saw the same boy from earlier, dancing lightly on his feet and smiling at the passing people in the hopes they will toss a few of their coins towards him. Grimmjow looked up when he heard Aizen call his names and he walked over to stand behind him again.

"I was summoned from the wars to capture fortune tellers and palm readers?" he questioned, irritated eyes flashing to the robed man in front of him.

"Eh, the real war, Captain, is what you see before you. For 20 years, I have been taking care of the Gypsies," Aizen said, trailing a hand over to a stone tablet. On it was crawling a few ants.

"One." _Squish_. A finger came down hard on an ant by the edge.

"By." _Squash._ Another any smashed into the stone.

"One." _Squelch._ The last ant dies by his comrades.

And yet, for all my success, they have thrived." Aizen hisses. He grabbed the sides on the stone tablet, lifting it up so both could see the colony of thousands of ants covering the bottom. There were enough insects to make it look like the stone itself was black, instead of the pale grey.

"I believe they have a safe haven within the walls of this very city. A uh, nest, if you will. They call it the Court of Miracles." He scoffed, holding the stone in front of himself. Grimmjow could see a few single ants crawling around and over the judge's hands and he himself shuddered. He never really cared for bugs. By Aizen made no sign of being able to feel the ants on his skin, and it made Grimm wonder if the man had lost all feeling whatsoever.

"Well, what are _we _supposed to do about it, sir?" The blunette asked, eyebrow raised. His other eyebrow rose as he saw Aizen smile at him, right before he slammed the grey tablet back into place, rubbing it harshly against the bottom, effectively killing the cluster of ants.

Grimmjow glared. "You've made your point quite vividly, sir." Aizen stepped back and smiled again. He turned and walked towards the inside of the dungeon again looking over his shoulder at the captain.

"You know, I like you, Captain. Shall we?" he asked. A loud cheer from below irrupted before Grimm could respond.

"Oh. Duty calls." Aizen rolled his eyes. 'Have you ever attended a peasant festival before, Captain?" He questioned a smirk on his lips.

"Not yet, sir." Grimmjow replied, still glaring as his eyes followed the judge to where he was walking inside the building.

"Then this should be quite an entertainment for you. Come along." Aizen commanded, and strangely, Grimmjow followed him.

* * *

><p>Renji climbed down the side of the cathedral, a dark cloak wrapped around his shoulders, hood up, preventing the tattoos on his body and face from being seen. Once he reached the bottom, he glanced back up at the balcony, where Yumi waved, Rukia smiled, and Ikkaku saluted him goodbye. He waved back at all three, and then grabbed the line that hung from the building. It was a decoration; a tiny colored triangle hung from the rope and was connecting buildings. Renji slid down the one he was holding, not feeling the burn on his fingers until he had reached the streetlamp where the rope had ended.<p>

Hopping off onto the street, his arm was suddenly grabbed and he was twirled. A boy with white hair and yellow eyes danced with him, shouting about the Feast of Fools. He was wearing bright clothing, pinks and yellows, dark blues and golds. He was wearing a bright purple mask, almost a pink, which contradicted the dark lavender of his hat. On his feet were bells at the toes. They made it so that every step he took sounded like a musical instrument was being played.

Then he was let go, splashed with water that came from a puddle the gypsy had danced in. The next few hours were filled with so many different sights and sounds that Renji had never experience before. People were being walked by their dogs, man dressed like women and women dressed like men. It seemed like the gypsies were running the entire festival, which was surprising seeing as how they were generally scorned from the rest of society.

A small parade was walking towards him, in an attempt to not get in their way, Renji took a few steps back. Unfortunately, he stepped right into the fabric of a tent. He grunted and tumbled inside.

"Hey!" He head someone shout, but he was too distracted by pulling his hood that had fallen back up over his head. But it was too late. The man who had exclaimed had already seen his face.

"Are you alright?" The same man asked. He must have not had a shirt on when Renji had fallen into the 'room'. He threw on a sheer white dressing gown, tying the robe around together as he came towards him.

"I didn't mean to. I-I'm sorry." Renji was struck by the beauty of this man. He had chocolate brown eyes, and orange hair that blended in with the color of his tent. The tent obviously served as some sort of dressing room, judging by the small changing screen that had been knocked over, and the few outfits that were lying across all the available surfaces.

"You're not hurt, are you?" The orange haired man asked, reaching out a hand at him. "Here, here, let me take a look." He said, When Renji didn't reach for his hand, the man took it, and helped him towards his feet. Renji tucked the hood closer around him, even though it was obvious who he was by this point.

"There, see? No harm done." the gypsy asked, smiling lightly at him. Behind him, Renji heard a goat bleat. The other man looked around and said to him horridly,

"Just try to be a bit more careful, ok?" He ushered Renji towards the door, and he wondered why the brown-eyed male didn't see disgusted or scared of him. He reached the door and the fabric was pushed aside for him, so he stepped out into the bright sunlight.

"Oh, and by the way. Great mask." He turned around to see the gypsy man wink and flash him a white smile before closing the flap again.

Oh.

Renji shrank back in his dark cloak as he saw the metal carriage crawl towards the wooden stage. He cringed as he saw Judge Aizen step from the metal cocoon and climb onto the stage, looking disgusted as he saw the hundreds of gypsies dance in front of him. Another solider climbed up on the stage with him, but didn't sit down. Renji didn't find it strange that the solider had blue hair, but that he was wearing golden armor, rather than silver like the rest of Aizen's troops.

"Come one, come all! See the finest boy in France. Make an entrance to entrance. Dance La Ichigo, DANCE!" The same albino from earlier sang. He cupped his hand and then smiled wickedly, standing below the stage. Just after his song ended, he blew the dust in his palm, making it fly and spread in clouds on the entertaining stage.

"_Ichigo, so that's the boy's name. …it fits him." _Grimmjow thought as he smiled.

And then, instead of the stage being empty, the same gypsy the Renji had encountered earlier was dancing. If you could call what he was doing dancing. Ichigo was in a costume of red satin, a sash of royal purple around his hips and arms, a band of jewels around each ankle, wrist and atop his head. Ichigo carried a tambourine and a long see-through curtain was attached to his fingertips, a pattern of golden suns embroidered on it.

Ichigo slid across the stage moving his hips and shoulder just so to get several cat calls and wolf whistles from the crowd. Aizen's mouth gaped open before closing and he sneered.

"Look at that disgusting display." He scowled before sinking back into his chair. Grimmjow lifted the mask of his gold helmet up further to see more of the inviting redhead.

"Yes, sir." He smiled. Hearing the words fall from the judge's lips, Ichigo pranced from his spot. As he neared the edge of the wooden stage, he somersaulted the other way, right into the judge's lap. Aizen cowered back, looking appalled but somewhat intrigued as Ichigo wrapped his scarf around his neck, pulling him closer to his own beautiful face. Right as their lips were about to touch, he reached up and popped Aizen's hat into his face, leaving the material around his neck as he danced back on stage.

Ichigo spotted Renji in the crowd and winked at him and he reached behind him and grabbed one of the closest guard's spears. He stabbed it center stage, reaching up and hooking his ankles around the top. Swirling around until he reached the bottom, he struck a pose, hair sticking all over the place, arms shaking and his face flushed, but smiling. Grimmjow wondered if that's how the gypsy would look after being taken by the captain.

Coins rained the stage as Shiro appeared next to Ichigo. Grimmjow himself flicked a coin onto the stage as the albino spoke.

"Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for. It is time to crown the feast of fools! The rules are simple. We rip your mask off and you make the ugliest face in all of Paris. The ugliest will be crowned the King of Fools!" he said with a smile. He helped a few people on stage, and Renji saw Ichigo rush towards him.

He protested as much as he could, but Ichigo wouldn't take no for an answer. He was lined up with the other men, and one by one, all their masks were ripped off. All were booted off the stage after the booing of the audience. Then, Ichigo was next to him and gripping the sides of his face. The gypsy tugged as hard as he could, but when he realized the Renji wasn't wearing a mask, he gasped and stepped back. He could hear the murmur throughout the crowd, as he realized that this was the tattooed beast of Notre Dame. Renji's face fell. He looked towards the opposite stage where his master sat, face gleaming with anger.

"Ladies and gentlemen! It's alright! We came here to find the ugliest face in all of Paris, and here it is! He should be celebrated today, not rejected." Shiro danced, placing an arm around Renji's neck. The next thing he knew, a fuzzy crown sat atop his head. The crowd was smiling again and singing along to the merry tunes of Topsy-Turvy day.

But then it all fell apart in shambles.

A tomato was thrown at him, hitting him in the shoulder. That was all it took for a shower if fruits and vegetables to be hitting him. He fell from the stage, hitting a rotating circle. Ropes were thrown over him and tapped him before Renji had anytime to comprehend the situation. Aizen was right, he should have never even thought of leaving his sanctuary. Grimmjow gritted his teeth. He turned towards Aizen.

"Sir, request permission to stop this insanity."

"Not yet Captain. A lesson has to be taught here." Aizen replied mockingly.

Renji cried out, but the sounds of the audience drowned them out. But then, a hush fell over the crowd and Renji craned his neck up a few inches to see that Ichigo had returned, the same dressing grown around his shoulders as he walked towards him.

"It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm sorry. None of this was meant to happen." He said gently as he reached for the ropes binding him.

"You, Gypsy Boy! Get down from there at once!" Aizen stood and pointed towards the orange-haired boy by Renji.

"Of course, your honor. Just as soon as I help this poor man." He yelled out, reaching into the white dressing gown. He came out with a small dagger. In one fast movement, he reached into underneath the ropes and set Renji free from his captivity.

"How dare you-." Aizen hissed.

"You mistreat this poor boy the same way you mistreat my people. You speak of justice, yet you are cruel to those most in need of your help!" Ichigo yelled out again, pointing the dagger at the judge.

"Silence!" Aizen yelled back at the boy.

"JUSTICE!" he shouted.

"…Mark my words, Gypsy. You will pay for this insolence."

'Then it appears we have crowned the wrong fool." Ichigo bowed mockingly. "The only fool here I see, is you!" He grabbed the fuzzy crown and tossed it directly at Aizen's feet. He stepped back over to Renji, who had been silently the while ordeal. Ichigo tossed the remaining ropes over his shoulder and helped him stand.

"Captain, arrest that boy." Aizen ordered, a menacing look in his eye. Grimmjow snapped his fingers, pointing to the boy on the stage.

"Now let's see here. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 of you, and only one of me. Oh, what's a poor boy to do?" He questioned, looking towards the sky. He pulled a handkerchief from his blouse and sobbed into it. However, as the guards advanced, he blew his nose and disappeared in a cloud of sparkling dust.

"Witchcraft." Aizen hissed. "Guards! Find him and bring him to me. Alive." He commanded.

"Search the entire city, and don't you dare harm a hair on his head." Grimmjow ordered to his group of soldiers.

Renji followed the eyes of his master as he passed him on his horse, but said not a word. Once Aizen passed, he hopped off the stage, and ignoring the eyes of the crowd, he entered his sanctuary.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow searched the crowd. He noticed no gypsy boy, but instead a familiar dark cloak with a hidden face. He smiled to himself.<p>

Ichigo walked into the cathedral and pushed the cloak away from his face. Reaching up, he set his goat on the tile floor below them as he looked in awe at the beauty of the church. Ichigo walked a few steps forwards before he felt the presence of a person behind him. He reached behind and grasped the hilt of a sword dragging it forwards until the person lay sprawled on the floor and he pointed the sword at his throat.

You!" he grunted, walking forward to see the blunette push himself back to escape the blade.

"Easy there. I just shaved this morning." He smiled up at the gypsy.

"Really? Well, you missed a spot." Ichigo growled.

"Alright, alright. Just gimme a chance to apologize." He asked, backed up against the wall of stone.

"For what?" Ichigo questioned, confused at his words. Then came a swift kick to his gut, and he fell backward, sitting on the floor out of breath.

"That, for example." Grimmjow smiled again as he caught his sword in his hand.

"You sneaky son of a—"He hissed, hands curling into fists at his side as he snarled. Grimmjow couldn't help to think that the scowl was pretty damn hot.

"Ah, ah, ah. Watch it. You're in a church." He laughed. But then Ichigo was on his feet once again.

"Are you always this charming, or am I just lucky?" he asked, smiling deviously before he reached beside him and gabbed a candelabra, raising the bottom as a weapon. He attacked Grimm, but his attack was easily deflected by his sword.

"Ah, candlelight, privacy, music. Can't think of a better pace for hand-to-hand combat." He barked, defending his body. "You fight almost as well as a real man." Grimmjow mocked Ichigo's femininity.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing about you!" Ichigo said as he aimed a hit at his chest.

"Don't you think that's getting' a little bit below the belt?" The captain questioned as he put his sword in front of him.

"No. This is." He yelled, switched the ends of his weapon to place the flames directly into the blunette's groin.

"Touché." Grimm said, winking at the gypsy as he deflected the heat. Suddenly, he hit the floor face first. He sat back up to see the goat prancing around his body.

"I didn't know you had a kid." He grunted, trying to sit back up.

"He doesn't take to kind to soldiers." Ichigo smiled as he patted the goat's dark head, placing the candelabra back on the floor.

"Eh, I noticed." Grimmjow said, pushing himself to stand up. He held out his hand. "I

Permit me. My name's Grimmjow. And you are?"

"…Is this an interrogation?" Ichigo asked, looking at him strangely but not taking the outreached hand.

Grimm rolled his eyes. "It's called an introduction."

"You're not arresting me?" The boy asked, still confused.

The captain gestured to the building around him. "So long as you're in here I can." He answered honestly.

"Hm. You're not at all like the other soldiers." Ichigo said, giving him a strange look.

"Well, thanks." Grimmjow flashed him a toothy smile as he placed his hands on his hips.

"So if you're not going to arrest me, what do you want?" he questioned, grasping the candelabra and swinging around it.

Grimmjow watched his flexibility. "I'd settle for your name." Ichigo paused.

"Ichigo."

"Beautiful. Mush better than Grimmjow, anyway." He admitted.

Then the door to the church opened and in stepped Aizen and about a dozen guards.

"Good Job Captain. Not, arrest him." He commanded. Grimmjow had not turned around. His eyes widened and he hissed to Ichigo,

"Claim Sanctuary."

"You tricked me." Ichigo hissed back, just as loud as he glared into the captain's eyes. He vaguely noted that they were a blue that could rival the sky on the sunniest day.

Grimmjow rolled his eyes. "I can't sir. He claimed Sanctuary."

"Then drag him outside and—" Aizen said, low and dangerous before he was interrupted.

"You will do no such thing." The archdeacon placed a reassuring hand on Ichigo arm. "Do not worry child. Aizen learned long ago to respect the sanctity of the church."

Aizen and his guards left. Aizen however, ducked behind a pillar before anybody could notice. Grimmjow gave Ichigo one last fleeting glance before he too walked out the doors of the church.

Ichigo walked toward the door, placing his hand upon the wood and sighing. Aizen darted out of his hiding spot and grabbed the gypsy's arm, twisting it behind his back very painfully.

"You think you've outwitted me, but I am a patient man, and gypsies don't do well behind stone walls." He whispered into Ichigo's ears. The boy resisted, twisting and turning to get out of his grip, but Aizen was deep in his trance. He inhaled the scent of the boy's sunset locks, gasping and shuddering as his scent filled and intoxicated him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ichigo growled.

"I was just imagining a rope around this beautiful neck of yours." Aizen lied, smirking against Ichigo's shoulder.

"I know what you were imagining." He hissed, pulling away from the man.

"Such a clever witch. So typical of your kind, to twist the truth to cloud the mind with unholy thoughts." He turned to leave. "Well, no matter. You've chosen a magnificent prison, but it is a prison nonetheless. Set one foot outside, and you are mine." And then Aizen's face warped into one of a demon, and he slammed the wooden doors shut.

Ichigo rushed over to another exit. He pulled it open only to find guards stationed just outside.

"One thing." Ichigo whispered to the goat that came to stand beside him. "If Aizen thinks he can keep us in here, he's wrong."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Renji, who is forced to stay inside the cathedral of Paris, meets Ichigo, the gypsy of the streets. Grimmjow is the stubborn Captain of the guards, and falls for the orange-haired boy. Based The Hunchback of Notre Dame.

**Warnings: **Language, violence, OOC, AU, character death, risqué-clothing and thoughts, _unbeta'd._

**Disclaimer: **The Hunchback of Notre Dame, which is a Disney movie and novel that this fanfiction is based off of, does not belong to me. The original idea was caribou and cake's, and I asked her permission to write this story. She granted it to me, so ask her if you don't believe me.

**A/N: **I know it's been a while since my last update, and for that, I apologize. My laptop was fucked, and with the cost of all my files, I was able to fix it. I had to rewrite everything I had lost and my motivation to write again was lost. But it has returned, and if you're lucky, I may just update another chapter for you tonight of tomorrow!

**A/N: **Oh, and I also will be writing and hopefully updating the first chapter of my new story _One Foot Out the Door_ either tonight or tomorrow. Keep an eye out for it!

* * *

><p>"Do not be hasty, child. You made quite a fuss at the festival this morning. It would be unwise to stir Aizen's anger anymore." Kisuke spoke softly as he lit the candles around the church. It was getting late, the sun going farther down in the sky to prevent much light from entering the church windows.<p>

"But you saw what happened out there, letting the people torture the poor boy. I thought that if one person could just stand up for him…." Ichigo sighed, standing up. "What do they have against people that are different, anyway?" He muttered to the archdeacon.

"You can't right all the wrongs of this world by yourself." The man chuckled, basking in the youth's innocence, believing he could change the world by a few words.

"Well no one out there is going to help." Ichigo said, gesturing to the large wooden doors that led outside.

"Perhaps there's someone in here, who can." Kisuke offered, patting Ichigo's shoulder as he walked past hi and into the darkness of the church's corridors.

Ichigo sighed and walked deeper into the church. He saw many people praying in the pews, but did not stop, because he knew none of them would be able to understand. He stopped when he came face to face with a statue of the Virgin Mary, carrying baby Jesus.

"I don't know if you can hear me, and if you can, if you would even listen to me. Yeah, I know I shouldn't speak to you, but I just want to ask one thing. Please, help my people, the poor and downtrod, anybody that is faltering. I thought we all were the children of God." He whispered softly.

Renji had heard the sounds of Aizen inside of the church, but it seems he was not here for him, at least not yet. So he climbed down the steps into the cathedral, seeing that the gypsy boy seemed to be praying quietly. He tiptoed closer, trying to get a look at the boy, but accidentally trips and knocks over another candlestaff. It clattered over loudly, and gained several people's attention. They turned to him with angry faces, demanding what the bell-ringer was doing there when he already caused so much trouble earlier that day.

Ichigo had noticed as well, and looked at Renji with wide eyes before turning towards him. Renji however, ran away, up the steps again and into his sanctuary.

"Wait!" Ichigo called as he ran after him. "I want to talk to you." Renji got to the top of the staircase, with Ichigo right on his tail. Renji runs into his room, ignoring the dozens of questions coming from the statues about the very pretty boy following after him. He tripped slightly over the curtain he had forgotten to tie up before he left that morning as Ichigo came in behind him. He was trapped.

"Here you are. I was afraid I had lost you. I wanted to apologize for this morning. I had no idea who you were. I would never in my life have pulled you up on that…stage…if …I…had…known…" Ichigo trailed off amazed at the sight of all of Notre Dame's bells.

Renji, who had untangled himself from the curtain, realized the Ichigo truly meant him no harm and he smiled slightly. "This is where I live. That's Little Sophia, and, Jean Marie, Ann Marie, and Louise Marie. Triplets. And-and this one…Big Marie." He pointed out each bell, walking closer to Ichigo slowly, so as not to scare him away.

"They're beautiful." Ichigo murmured. "But I would like to know you're name, if that's all right." He asked, turning to the other.

"Renji. And yours?" Renji asked as well, surprised that this boy would want to know his name.

"Ichigo."

"It's a very beautiful name." Renji said quickly. "Would you like to see something, Ichigo?" The gypsy's name sounded even more amazing rolling off his tongue than he expected.

"Of course." Ichigo replied, and he followed Renji out of the tower and onto the balcony of the church. There were just in time to see the last of the sun's rays and it began to set behind the Thames River. Ichigo gasped quietly and leaned on the railing, head in hands as he watched the sun set.

"Wow, I bet the king himself doesn't have a better view than this." He said in a dreamy manner.

"You're the only one to see it, besides me." Renji muttered, leaning his back against the railing as well, only a few feet away from where Ichigo leaned.

"Really?"

"Yeah, not too many people want to come visit you when your face is the ugliest in all of Paris." He grimaced as he remembered the events that took place earlier that day.

"You're not ugly." Ichigo shot back, standing up straight from his position and glaring at the Renji.

"Yes I am. Aizen told me so. He raised me, you know. Took me in when my mother was going to kill me because I was a monster."

"Give me your hand." Ichigo requested, and Renji, for whatever reason, did not hesitate to lay his open hand in the gypsy's.

"Hmm, that's odd." Ichigo said, running his fingers all over Renji's palm. "A long life line. Oh, and this one says you're super loyal."Renji vaguely noted that it tickled, but the bell-ringer was too focused on the fact that Ichigo was touching him.

"What?"

"No monster lines. Not one." And Renji grinned.

"You helped me, now I'll help you." Renji said, standing from this place that the two were sitting on the ground. "I'll help you escape.

"But there are guards at every door!" Ichigo protested.

"Who said we'd be using a door?" Renji smiled brightly. "You carry him, and I'll carry you. Hope you aren't afraid of heights." He said tying a rope around the railing and pointing to the goat that had followed Ichigo through the church and onto the tower.

Ichigo scoffed. "Of course not." He grabbed the animal and walked over to Renji. The other grinned again and grabbed onto Ichigo's waist, hoisting him over his broad shoulder and jumping off the side of the building, making sure to keep a good hold on the rope in his hand. Ichigo covered his mouth on the way down, so his scream could not be heard by the guards surrounding the church. When the group had reached the end of the rope and hung dangling next to the second floor, Ichigo said,

"Ok, now I'm scared." Renji chuckled. "The trick is not to look down." And he began swinging back and forth a few times before landing on a piece of siding. He swung Ichigo and his goat around until they were both in his arms.

"See? That wasn't so bad." Just then, the piece of siding slid away from the roof, along with the three people on top of it. The siding kept moving, until it went completely off the roof and clattered to the ground below them. Renji jumped off at the last second and landed on the roof again, so he would not fall off the roof as well and drop the gypsy boy and his pet.

The siding made a banging noise as it hit the road a few yards away. Ichigo heard the guards chatter turning the same direction, going to investigate the noise. The group laughed softly as the swung to the ground.

"I hope I didn't scare you." Renji apologized as the two humans and the goat hid behind a statue, away from the eyes of the roaming soldiers.

"Not for a minute." Ichigo laughed, before pausing for a minute. "Come with me!" He demanded Renji, grabbing his hands and holding them within his own.

"Go with you where?" He asked, very surprised. His face flushed from their hands touching again, and Renji was thankful for the darkness of the night so Ichigo could not see his blush.

"To the Court of Miracles!" he said. "Leave this place."

"Don't you remember what happened today? I'm never going out there again…'Renji trailed off.

"Ok, then I'll came and visit you!"

"No! Aizen would catch you." Renji quickly explained.

"Then I'll come after sunset."

"But at sunset I ring the evening mass and then I-." Renji lamely finished as Ichigo pressed a quickly kiss to his head, right over one of the dark marks on his forehead. Any thought he had left was gone after that kiss.

"Here," Ichigo said, reaching into the pocket of his pants and taking out a chord with a woven band on the end. "When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hands. Use this, whenever you need sanctuary." And then he was gone. The gypsy boy was sprinting down the cobbled streets with his goat quickly following behind him. Renji sighed and smiled, and then climbed back up the cathedral and back into his tower.

* * *

><p>Just as he was about to descend the steps into the church, he was greeted with a fiery light and a body in gleaming armor.<p>

"Hi there. Lookin' for the gypsy boy, you seen him?" The man asked, the torch next to his face reflecting off of his white teeth. Who was this man? A solider no doubt, but Renji had never seen a soldier with bright blue hair before. But that didn't mean he was supposed to be here.

"Get out!" Renji shouted before taking a swing at the man.  
>"Whoa, whoa, easy now!" The soldier said, stepping back down a few steps t avoid being decked in the face.<p>

"This is sanctuary, no soldiers. Get out!" Renji said again, grabbing the front of the man's undershirt and lifting him up.

* * *

><p><em>Boy, this guy sure had a hell of a grip.<em>

"I meant her no harm." Grimmjow hissed, still slightly stunned that the bell ringer could pick p the Captain of the Guards. Renji said nothing, still glaring into the blue eyes.

"Tell him from me. I didn't mean to lock him up in here. But it was the only way I could save his life." He said.

"I'll tell him, if you go, now!"

"Alright, alright. I'll go. But could you put me down first?" He asked with a slight chuckle in his deep voice. Renji nodded shortly and set Grimmjow back down on the steps below. Grimm started to turn away, but turned back and said,

"Oh, and one more thing. Tell Ichigo that he's very lucky.

"Lucky?"

"Lucky to have a good friend like you." And the blue haired man was gone, hurrying back down the steps with his hand wrapped around the hilt of his sword.

Renji turned back to his room and saw that his friends were no longer stone, and that they were as happy as little girls in a school yard.

"Hey, hay! Way to go there, lover-boy!" Ikkaku walked over and patted Renji on the back.

"L-lover-boy?" Renji asked.

"Don't act so modest. We saw the kiss that Ichigo gave you." Yumichika stated, folding his arms with an eyebrow raised to his forehead.

"Oh, we'll don't worry about that. I'll never see him again anyway."

"Don't say that!" Rukia begged. "You'll see him again. Maybe not soon, but you will. You just have to be patient."

Renji sighed and sat back down at his work table, groaning and slamming his head onto the wood and closing his eyes. How the hell could Rukia expect him to be patient when today was the only day of his life where he had had ten times as much human contact as he had ever had before?


End file.
